The Power of Love
by MoonLightInTheShadow
Summary: The war had ended, but that did not mean all their fights were done. Prejudice still remained in a warn-torn country, and it was time that our heroes fought against it. With the power of love, everything was possible. Slash.


The gentle caress of soft fingers running through her hair was the first thing she noticed when as she slowly drifted into consciousness. She hummed contently and burrowed closer to the body next to her, letting out a happy sound when the fingers caressed her down to her nape and then stayed on her neck drawing soft circles on the side.

More awake now, Ginny shifted up so she could kiss slowly those pale pink lips that were curled up in a fond smile. She leaned back ending the kiss to look into those lovely eyes of her lover, shining with love and missing the dreamy quality they usually had.

"They're getting more silver," Ginny murmured, completely fascinated by them. Luna moved under her, leaning into the hand cupping her check and kissing it lightly.

"My birthday is close."

Ginny nodded, understanding the silent answer that it was something expected and not to worry about. She had already guessed a long time ago that her love would come into some sort of inheritance, the blonde having given more than enough hints of it. She wouldn't tell anyone what kind of inheritance it was, so all their friends had learned to leave it alone and wait for the time when she told them.

Giving Luna another kiss, Ginny sighed and leaned back giving the blonde space to sit up as she stretched languidly and got up. She moved her hair out of her face, letting it cascade down her back like a red curtain. Luna watched her from the bed as she collected her clothes and changed into them, waving away any wrinkles on them.

Ginny looked at her, raising her eyebrow as if asking what was she waiting for and Luna smiled brightly as she got up and charmed her clothes around her. Ginny pouted a little at the missed opportunity of admiring her lover as she dressed, but turned around obligingly in the seat she had claimed, letting Luna brush her hair.

Luna hummed lowly and then said, "Father will want me back at noon."

"Really? Well that sucks," Ginny pouted and then sighed in resignation and closed her eyes. "I had hoped to have more time with you, lately Mom is making all kind of excuses so I can't go to your place. We don't get a lot of privacy in here and it's annoying."

"Mm. Your mother wonders."

"Does she?" Ginny turned around disentangling her hair from Luna's fingers. The blonde seemed unfazed, staring calmly at her with her hands resting on her shoulders, brush on the table. "Well, at least that explains the weird looks. Should I tell her?"

"It's your decision." Luna appeared to have forgone the brush and moved her hands to embrace her from behind. "She loves you."

Ginny sighed and leaned back, recognizing the truth on those words but still worried of the reaction. She knew her friends were supportive as they had no so subtly her, including her brother Ron ("Hey Gins, you know I love you no matter what… preferences you have, don't you?" "… Okay?" "Yeah…" "You're weird.") It was true that with all the new potions that homosexuality was getting more and more accepted, as the purebloods had frowned upon it mainly because of the inability to procreate and that was not true anymore. Maybe it was time she told her parents, at least, especially if her mother already had suspicions as Luna had hinted earlier. If it went wrong, Harry had already make sure to tell her she was welcome at his house ("In case you need it." "And why would I need it?" "Er, you know, if things get difficult, or something…" "You guys are so awkward." "Oi!").

She kissed the back of Luna's hand and stood up from the chair. Luna was smiling as if she knew her decision and approved, and Ginny couldn't resist giving her a kiss. They stood like that, enjoying the closeness before Luna broke the kiss and turned to the door, just in time to see Mrs. Weasley coming in.

"Oh, there you are, dear. Your dad just called, he said that you should go back now."

"Okay," murmured Luna, as if she wasn't surprised. Which she wasn't, Ginny knew. Her mother stepped aside as they both came out the room, and then followed them to the door.

Knowing that she wasn't going away anytime soon, she turned to Luna and gave her a hug, holding it longer than she would have done usually.

"I'll tell you later how it went," Ginny whispered.

Luna nodded and leaned up to kiss her check, ignoring the slight blush she provoked. "I'll be waiting for the owl. Have a good day, Mrs. Weasley." And with that she turned around and dissapearated. Still blushing, she made to go up the stairs when she saw the look her Mom gave her. Groaning, she followed her to the kitchen and prepared herself for the long conversation. _Sneaky witch,_ she thought fondly.

* * *

"Hi, Gin."

"Harry!" Ginny squealed and threw herself at him, making him stumble. Harry laughed and hugged her back, before gently stepping away. "When did you get here?"

"Just now, actually. I finally finished redecorating Grimmauld and I wanted to invite all of you over for the rest of Yule and to have a party with everyone. Where's your mom?"

Ginny shrugged and frowned, trying to remember where she went. "Maybe the kitchen. It's almost dinner time, she should be cooking soon."

"Well, let's find out."

"Okay," Ginny turned around and started walking towards the kitchen, Harry right by her side. "Who are you inviting?"

"Well, your family, Hermione, Neville" he wasn't quite able to hide his slight blush, but Ginny chose to not mention it, "and Luna. Maybe their families and some DA members for the party. Hermione wants Malfoy there."

They both grimaced, but Ginny knew Harry would invite the ferret if only to please Hermione. She really didn't know what she saw in him, though it was true he wasn't that bad after the war. Besides, if Hermione was interested in him she must have seen some side that she deemed worthy, and all of them knew better than to confront Hermione. Harry and she shared a look, vowing silently to watch Malfoy closely in case he hurt their friend.

"Anyways, most of them will be there for a couple of days only."

"It's still a great idea though," Ginny commented as she opened the kitchen door, pleased to see she had guessed right when her mother turned around. Harry walked into the room right into Mrs. Weasley's hug.

"Harry, dear! What a delightful surprise!"

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Harry smiled.

"None of that, I've told you before, call me Molly," she tutted and then smiled. Waving to the table she said, "Sit down, I'll be done in a minute."

They both watched as she turned back to the food, and then Ginny redirected her attention to Harry. Making sure her mother wasn't listening on them she leaned in closer to him, grinning as he squirmed in discomfort.

"So, have you done anything else this break? Did you take advantage of the alone time?" She watched amused as Harry turned red and spluttered, clearly embarrassed. "You can tell me Harry, I won't judge."

"Er, well, I," Harry coughed a little avoiding her gaze, looking nervously at her mother. "Um, Neville came by a couple of times."

Ginny took pity on him and reached across the table to pat him on the hand. "It's fine Harry. Don't worry." He seemed to relax a little and smiled sheepishly, running his hand through his hair. "I really envy you, at least you don't have to sneak around. Really, Mom has hardly let me have proper alone time with Luna." Harry looked shocked at her words, and then let out a nervous laugh, which turned into full laughter as Ginny smirked, and he finally relaxed.

"It seems like you time are having fun," Mrs. Weasley commented. Harry grinned and got his laugh under control. "How have you been, Harry dear?"

"Good, Mrs.… er, Molly. Mostly redecorating Grimmauld and visiting friends," he shot Ginny a warning glare when he saw her opening her mouth. "In fact, Grimmauld is finished and I wanted to invite your family over for the rest of the break. Um, I will hold a party though, I hope you don't mind. The house is quite big," Ginny snorted at the understatement, "and I thought it would be a great way to spend time all of us together," Harry finished, ignoring Ginny's interruption.

"That's a fantastic idea, dear! I have to talk to Arthur, but we'll make sure to be there. When will it be okay for us to arrive?"

"Um, whenever you want. I have the floo open for you, so just go over there and settle down. Call Kreacher if you don't find me, he'll answer you."

"Okay then. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother…"

"Nonsense, dear! We'll be delighted to have you here!"

"Alright, then."

* * *

It didn't take long for her mother to organize everything and they were at Harry's the next afternoon. Ron and she went to search Harry while their mother directed their brothers to unpack everything. The rooms were unmoved, but Harry had really worked hard to change everything and the house was no longer gloomy.

In fact, they looked around in awe as they admired the soft colors of the walls, giving off a homey feeling. Most of the furniture had been changed as well and it not longer seemed as if everything would fall off. It was truly a beautiful home now.

They finally found Harry in a garden after following directions of Kreacher, and the confusion at the knowledge of a _garden at Grimmauld_ was suddenly cleared as Ginny watched a clearly excited Neville cooing over some exotic plants and Harry looking at him fondly, an arm around his waist. Ron seemed only slightly surprised to see Neville, but she was pretty sure it was mostly for the fact that he had arrived before them, rather than seeing them together.

"Hey, Harry. Neville," greeted Ron cheerfully. They both jumped, but didn't break apart. "What're you doing?"

Neville, recovered from the surprise, grinned as he babbled excitedly about the rare plant that Harry had brought, as he moved his hands around obviously lost in the explanation. Ron rolled his eyes and Ginny snickered silently at the warm look Harry had as he listened to him. When Neville paused to breathe, Ron interrupted him to say, "Mom said she's taking over the kitchen and that dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay. Maybe we should go downstairs then. We can come back at another time, Nev."

He seemed a little disappointed but with a longing look at the garden followed them out the place.

Luna and Hermione had arrived while they were Harry hunting just in time for dinner. Ginny claimed the seat next to Luna, and glared at anyone who looked at them warning them against saying a word.

The twins just shrugged and teased her, while their friends gave her proud smiles. She rolled her eyes at them but relaxed against Luna as she took her hand and hummed lightly.

Dinner went well as they told each other what they had done and Hermione reminded everyone to get their assignments done, ignoring the protests that Ron made. Harry told everyone again who would come for the party, and Hermione looked immensely happy when he said reluctantly that Malfoy had been invited and was coming over for a few days. By the end of dinner Bill and a pregnant Fleur had arrived, as well as Percy. As it was quite late they all agreed to go to bed and leave the exploring and tour for the next day. Once they reached the second floor Harry told them they were free to choose whichever room they wanted and then dragged an amused Neville by the hand to the Master bedroom and they decided to follow his example and go to their rooms.

The good thing of living in a big house with so many people was that her mother couldn't watch her as closely as she wished, which meant that Ginny had plenty of opportunities to get alone time with her girlfriend without her Mom being the wiser.

Of course, that didn't mean she could escape the knowing looks of their friends, especially after she finally confirmed that Luna and her were dating. But at least they didn't tease her too much, or they would find themselves under a quite deadly glare and if they pushed her too much under the Bat-Bogey Hex, as the twins could prove.

Still she was quite happy knowing her friends accepted her and her parents had also made sure to tell her they loved her no matter what. They did advise her that outside the family and their group of friends to be careful, because it was still frowned upon even with the new potions and spells invented. She later found out that she had given the same talk to Harry, after she found him and Neville in a compromising situation.

* * *

Finally the day Harry had decided for the party arrived, and people started flooing over. Not too long after, the ball room was full and everyone was having a good time. Ginny was talking with one of the twins, discussing about an idea she had for a prank they could sell, when she caught sight of her brother Charlie.

She squealed and rushed over him, excited to see him at last. Charlie and she used to be very close until he left to go to Romania. He didn't have a lot of time to visit, and letters were scarce but Ginny was happy that he had found time to come for a few days. She had really missed him and treasured all the letters he had sent over the years.

Probably because of her excitement to see him, she didn't notice at first how tense he was. But when she looked up smiling widely at him, Ginny finally saw something was off. Frowning a little she stepped back and Charlie tried to smile, but it was obvious something was bothering him as it just came off as a grimace.

"Charlie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just… came across Harry and Neville."

"Ah," Ginny nodded, though she was a little confused about the way he had said their names. Almost as if he was _disgusted_. "Yes, they are pretty close lately."

"Right," Charlie grimaced again. "Listen, Ginny. I think you should consider to stop associating with them."

"What?" She exclaimed, taking a step back and starting to get annoyed. "Why would I do that? They are my friends!"

Charlie frowned and shook his head, "You shouldn't be around them. It could be bad for you, it's not proper to be seen with that kind of people. You are smart, I'm sure you understand."

Dread settled on her stomach but she swallowed and demanded, "What the hell are you talking about? As far as I know they have done nothing wrong."

"You don't know?" Charlie nodded, as if he expected that and Ginny just scowled, ignoring the bad feeling she had. "Ginny, they are going against nature. They are, they are," Charlie shuddered and then continued, "They're _gay._ I don't want to imagine what they could do to you. They're dangerous! You really need to stay away from them, Gin, I don't want you hurt. I love you, sis, I don't think it's going to do you any good being around you. They could hurt you, I don't want you to be hurt!"

"You have no idea," Ginny whispered, a single tear running down her check unnoticed, "No idea what you are talking about. They won't hurt me, but you. You," Ginny shook her head, unable to look at him. "Go away." She said coldly.

"Ginny? What have they told you? They turned you against me, didn't they!"

"You did it yourself. Now, go away and stay away from me," Ginny took out her wand while she glared at him, holding back all the tears that were threatening to spill.

"What? I don't understand what's wrong! Ginny?" Charlie was perplexed but when she pointed her wand at him he stepped back, totally confused. Their conversation was drawing attention and some people were frowning disapprovingly, and after a look at Ginny, Charlie decided that he should probably go until her sister had calmed down.

He was getting around the corner when he almost ran into that odd friend of Ginny, Lovegood. The girl stared at him with surprisingly piercing eyes.

"Charlie Weasley. You have made a big mistake today. Unless you change your views, you will lose her forever." Charlie suppressed a shiver at the harsh words, opening his mouth she cut him off before he could say anything. "Now, I'm going to take care of my partner. I hope for your own good that you make the good decision, Charlie Weasley."

And with those words – that _threat_ – she disappeared leaving a confused and surprised man behind.

* * *

"Don't listen to him, Gin, he doesn't know what he is saying."

Ginny hiccupped, wetting Luna's shoulder with her tears, trying to calm herself but just unable to forget the horrible words and the _pain_ as her heart broke. Never in all her life would have she suspected that Charlie, _Charlie_ , could be so prejudiced and narrow minded.

Luna tightened her hold around her as she rocked them slightly, making soothing noises so that her love could calm down. Hermione was with them, keeping a hand on Ginny's shoulder in silent comfort while they waited for Ron to bring Harry and Neville.

By the time they arrived, the redhead had mostly calmed down, even if her eyes were puffy and dried tears showed on her checks. The door opened silently as the three wizards came in, and it was obvious by the red eyes of Harry and the tense shoulders of Neville that they also had hidden away after their spat with Charlie.

Neville sat down next to them and hugged Ginny one armed, one hand staying around Harry as he also sat down. They all stayed in silence for a moment before Neville suddenly spoke.

"We're coming out at the school." Everyone looked at them with wide eyes, but Neville had a determined look on his eyes and Harry seemed also okay with it if slightly nervous. "It's time that people learn to accept everyone, and with all the new potions we think it's the perfect moment."

Harry nodded, "We think that with me being the Man-Who-Conquered," he made a face and everyone laughed at his distaste of the name, even Ginny, "people will listen and possibly more people will feel free to stop hiding themselves."

Luna hummed, eyes unfocused for a few seconds before they cleared and she smiled, "It will go okay." Harry nodded looking more sure and then glanced at Ginny. He hesitated a second and then said, "Gin, I know that after today, you might not want this, but we would really appreciate it if you and Luna helped us."

Ginny bit her lip, looking at Luna. She gazed back, her eyes telling her it was her decision and she would stand with her. She clenched her hands and thought hard. It would be extremely difficult and she knew now how much it could hurt. But, looking at Harry and Neville, at her love, she knew that she couldn't back out. It wasn't fair that they should hide, they should be able to show their love just like anyone else.

Drawing a big breath, she nodded.

* * *

They decided to enjoy the rest of the party and worry about it later. No one had seemed to notice them missing and soon they were immersed in the party, talking and laughing and just having a good time.

After it, when everyone was gone they gathered together and started making plans. Surprisingly, Malfoy had agreed to help them and stayed the rest of Yule, though after seeing him sneaking off with Hermione a few times they knew some of the reasons as to why he was helping.

Mrs. Weasley also took some time to tell them that she had explained things to Charlie and that until he grew up and honestly apologized he wasn't welcomed at their house. Ginny had given her a long hug for that.

Time passed and with no word from him, they focused more on what they should do and say, as well as any possible obstacle and laws that could make it hard for them. By the time break was over they had a pretty good idea of what they would be against of and how they would act.

The group of friends waited outside the Great Hall, listening to the chatter and noises from inside and they all looked at each other.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

Ginny squeezed Luna's hand as she nodded. Neville smiled at them and wrapped an arm around Harry. Luna held her hand firmly as Hermione took her place besides them while Ron copied her placing himself at the other end. Malfoy was already inside, ready for them. Ginny smiled.

"Let's change the world!"

And they all stepped in.

* * *

 **Two years later**

"Luna, I'm home!"

Ginny took of her cloak and put it in the closet, levitating the bags towards the kitchen. Her partner was not there, but she didn't worry too much, knowing she was probably outside investigating some other creature.

The last few years had been hectic. After the first uproar as they came out, they received all kind of letters. The Howlers were destroyed before they could say anything and Hermione and Draco had made sure no mail was cursed. They had received quite a good number of supportive letters, but a lot of them were judgmental and told them they shouldn't be displaying their deviousness openly.

Then Harry gave an interview and the changes began. They still got a lot of negative mail, but after seeing their hero defending homosexuality and giving a passionate speech about how love was love and no one should feel the need to hide after a devastating war, people had started coming with stories and little by little awareness was being raised.

When some of the more conservative purebloods had tried to pass laws against homosexuality, the people had raised such an uproar that the Ministry had been forced to make it legal and they even passed some laws that gave gays rights.

It didn't change suddenly, but they noticed how each day that passed it became more and more accepted and the homophobes were getting more and more ignored.

Ginny graduated and pursued a Quidditch career while Luna decided to research creatures. She also opened a small shop in the muggle word selling amulets and little trinkets as well as making small predictions with the aid of her Sight. Even some wizards interested in Divination came and she had a whole section just for them that the muggles could not see. They moved in with Harry and Neville while they looked for a home they could afford.

Harry decided against joining the Aurors and instead returned to Hogwarts to teach DADA after getting the best score ever in his NEWTS, apparently having such knowledge that he could get his Mastery in no time. Neville followed him, starting an apprenticeship to get his Mastery in Herbology and teaching the younger years. Expecting their first child he had been forbidden from coming near the most dangerous plants.

Ron joined the Aurors along with Draco and they let go of their grudge and became really good friends. Hermione had pursued a career in the Ministry as a lawyer and had gotten a reputation of never losing a case, as her fiancé Draco liked to boast to everybody.

Life was good, Ginny mused as she took out the ingredients for a light dinner. She hadn't started cutting the vegetables yet, when she heard the Floo activating. Frowning, she put down the knife and took out her wand. Most of her family and close friends had direct access and just apparated inside, and the ones who weren't keyed into the wards always announced their visit first.

She got closer to the study, listening intently for any sounds. Someone cursed and coughed, murmuring something inaudible. Ginny waited a few seconds and then opened the door suddenly, pointing her wand to the figure in the middle of the room a hex ready in her lips.

Charlie jumped and raised her hands, showing he was unarmed. Ginny was completely frozen, staring shocked at him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded coldly, ignoring the beating of her heart.

Charlie eyed warily the wand as he answered, "I just want to talk."

"Then talk." Was the cold reply. Ginny couldn't forget how her brother had abandoned her and never got in contact with anyone in the family. All their letters were ignored, and her mother had suffered greatly for her missing son. Ginny knew it was because of her that Charlie had cut ties with the family, but she couldn't forgive him for taking it out on them.

A hand touched her shoulder, startling her. She relaxed a little when she saw it was just Luna, but still kept an eye on Charlie. He seemed a little uncertain but didn't show any kind of disgust confusing her a little. Luna squeezed her on the shoulder, making her look into her silver eyes.

Smiling softly she took her hand and kissed the back, taking her wand from her. "Give him an opportunity." Frowning, she turned towards Charlie, noticing how he was looking at their hands as if he didn't know how to act. Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you want to talk?"

"Ah, er, yeah." He shuffled around, hesitant.

"Well?" she ignored the slightly reproachful look of her lover, but relaxed her body into a less defensive stance. She knew logically that her brother wasn't going to attack them, and he hadn't even once made any offensive comment or gesture. Yet.

"I just… I wanted to… I want to apologize."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Merlin, I am so sorry Gin. I was an utter bastard and I am just so sorry." He looked up then and his eyes were so full of guilt and regret that she knew he couldn't be lying. "I should have never said the things I said, and I shouldn't have disappeared as I did. I was hurt and confused and when mom explained I was just so angry. I didn't understand. But even if I didn't talk to you I keep up with you guys and when I saw all the news and the things you were doing in the Prophet I was so confused so I started to look around and talk with people and I realized just how stupid I had been. I had been a stupid bastard and I had hurt not only my sister, but my family and a lot of people, all because I let prejudices get in my way. But by then it was late and I just felt so guilty and I'm sorry, Gin, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." And with that he broke down, repeating the same words over and over again as tears ran down his face.

Ginny was at a loss of words, watching overwhelmed as her brother cried. She didn't know what to feel or how to react, as much as she had wished for this apology she couldn't forget how angry and hurt she had been, how much he had hurt her. But Charlie was her brother, and she still loved him she realized. So taking a deep breath she walked up to him and gave him a hug. It would take time and a lot of work but they would heal together and her family would be united at last.


End file.
